User talk:PVX-Morten
Hey, Morten. How ya doing. Could you help tech me how to create a page for a build I want to submit to the Wiki. I've never done it before and the instructions in the Help section don't really cover it all exactly. Zuranthium 17:31, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Blah blah. ^_^ There, I said something nice about your Grasping build. Now go say something nice about my builds (on my userpage) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 18:07, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :lol thanks. i'll have a look right now --Morten 18:12, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yay, someone's looking - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 18:18, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Dude you rated my build 0-0-0, u completely ruined its rating, and i didnt sockpuppet! thanks for ruining my build!!!!Build:W/N Plagued Headbutt--Warrior Zez 17:55, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :cry moar plz. --Morten 18:09, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::to expand that statement, you're making yourself ridiculous. it isnt your build, this is not a competition, but a wiki, you did clearly sockpuppet, and can't accept other users'opinions (referring to others' negative votes on your build). --Morten 18:27, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Lol I've seen you around the wiki you sure like to type alot in your rating summaries and your builds. Such as here, Build:Rt/any Grasping Bomber--Victoryisyours 16:27, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :ye u got me. :p --Morten 16:46, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Plz reconsider Yuor'e vote on the Rt/E obsidian tank. A build should not be poorly voted b/c another proff can do better. Not every1 has a lvl 20 of all proffs. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 21:02, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :emm actually i think a build can be voted badly for those reasons. anyway i'll adjust my vote to reflect the real effectiveness if is that the problem. can't give a high one anyway. --Morten 21:03, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Your rating for Build:P/W The Soldier's Way Can you explain the reasoning behind your low rating for that build for me please? It sounds to me as if you barely looked at the build. The elite is Soldier's Fury by the way, from what I can tell you thought it was Focused Anger (an easy mistake to make since the skill icons are very similar). Battle Rage is a pretty crappy elite and FGJ is in the variants for the optional slot. The constant 33% IAS is what gives this build its DPS. It strikes me that you have never even played a Paragon as they have almost the same amount of armour as warriors (this one has 106AL with Centurion's Insignias) and Paragons can in fact use a shield. — Hyperion` // talk 23:24, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Now, why exactly is it a paragon? As a Warrior, you can bring Evis, or D-slash, or a more offensive Elite. Soldiers is just an elite Frenzy imo. Just an observation, on why he may have voted as he did. However, I do not understand his add comment... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:35, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::well guess sh*t happens,i was too hasty and mistook the elite.sorry about that, fixed; but you said it all, ALMOST, not the same armor.you forget a nice +20 vs phys. i still dont see the point of your build, dude. uh and i do play paragons FYI, and thats enuf to tell me that your profession choice was terrible IMO. and elite skill too, like readem just pointed out, is an elite frenzy to me, too. and to use that you're lowering DPS and armor intentionally other than spreading further your attributes. and IMO battle rage is good, and we have better builds with it than with soldiers fury --Morten 06:35, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks for making your vote more clear. It isn't my build nor did I say that it was any good having not tested it or ever played a melee-based Paragon, I just didn't understand your vote. — Hyperion` // talk 16:45, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::glad to help. --Morten 17:46, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Rating on Build:A/D Phoenix Blossom Your vote on Build:A/D_Phoenix_Blossom is kinda lacking on description...Could you elaborate a bit? Thanks =) ~ [[User:Merlin_0525|'Merlin_0525']] 01:58, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for elaborating, I've posted a response to your rating on the Build_Talk:A/D_Phoenix_Blossom page if you're interested. ~ [[User:Merlin_0525|'Merlin_0525']]|[[User Talk:Merlin_0525|'Talk']] 04:28, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::you sure are making a long discussion there ; bit too long for me. but thx. ^^ --Morten 13:45, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Rating on Build:A/E_Gloom_Farmer This build isnt for boss farming - if u see my comment on the rating page u will understand. Plz fix your rating for this build or remove it all together - its for GLOOM FARMING!--Xisded One 10:14, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::i actually understood that,dude,it was you who misunderstood my comment.don't be rash. my vote is fine as it is, your profession choice is just pointless. i'll give my a better wording, anyway, to help understand. --Morten 20:45, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Have u used the build b4 then?? y is assassin pointless?--Xistded One 05:10, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::read the discussion section of the build, i wrote reasons both there and in the vote. now, get on with the vote plzkthx.--Morten 10:34, 29 August 2007 (CEST) i dunno uf you read that discussion lately .. i just wanted to apologize for my outburst.. and im sorry if i offened you in any way... i get fired up for no good reason ... no hard feelings ?? Iwan13talk 10:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :it's ok dude, i was just a bit mad at the guy "above" you.was not sure either if you were the same person. cheers though. --Morten 15:52, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::thanks .. no.. me is just me :) Iwan13talk 19:45, 30 August 2007 (CEST) This is what i mean... Peple dont take time to look at the wepons and stuff so they just really look at the skils and assume that it uses the profesions Wepon. To let you know it the wepons are it is a Sword of Enchantment (enchantments last 20% longer), inscription: "I have the power" energy +5 Shield of Devotion (health +45 while enchanted), inscription: "Swift as the Wind" reduces crippling on you by 20% not just a regular sythe that many people will start to assume Redphobia ok, will fix this right away, thanks for clarifying. --Morten 14:22, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Orig Renewal Nuker Can you show me some links to origional renewal nukers? Because as far as I'm concerned, this is the first. Єяøהħ 22:19, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :I guess I can see your point. my mistake then,I have changed my vote according to that. if this is the only renewal nuker in pvxwiki, go on and keep it. I was confident that the community kept the old one from Guildwiki, but it seems not to be so after all.--Morten 18:58, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::No. Build:E/any Renewal Nuker. Tycn 19:08, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::Orly.then I was assuming right. thx. well keep the one you prefer, but I'd prefer merging the auspicious renewal into the first one. after all they are variants of each other and the first is a more general build to begin with. --Morten 19:16, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Why would you use a shitty general build when you can use a much better version? Why do we have to delete good quality builds for shitty one on a build documenting site? — Skakid9090 21:46, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::And why are you telling this to me? is this site not based on the taste of your handful of elitist people there?? be serious, again. and be it clear,I just suggested a merge,based on this thought: i'm in favor of keeping more general builds, THEN adding any good specific variants. that's the reasoning behind it. and answer your question yourself, you should be able to do it better than I do, since you're deeper into it. if you are so convinced, and don't like the general shitty one, just rewrite it instead of ranting in my userpage plx. leaving me alone would be appreciated. I have no intention of contributing anymore for the moment. --Morten 14:31, 9 November 2007 (CET) yo The world isn't out to get you, I removed your vote because it was wrong. Only 6 of these builds spread poison, so your vote was obviously wrong. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:16, 9 February 2008 (EST) :hey, just cut the attitude kid. you're speaking to someone probably 10 years older than you, i don't need you to tell me anything like "the world isn't out to get you", be it clear. besides that, i never liked you. never had problems with anyone else. about my vote, it was meant to be of help. if it isn't, who cares. if i react it's due to your desperate need to grow up. - Morten ::Your reaction was much more immature than his tbh. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:34, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::free to think what you like pal, but you know sh*t. he didn't bother answering, don't confuse that with maturity. what made me angry that time I felt that my opinion was being negated without any right nor logic, what would you have done in my stead? and I know it was my fault to fall in that trivial argument but besides that, I assure you I am expressing my opinion on skakid based on some 2-3 years i've been hanging around both in guildwiki and pvxwiki. not that I care; i don't like bearing my anger, thats why you see that trivial stuff written in some pages. now if you please.. --Morten 05:36, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Build:D/P Remedy Signet Vow of Silence Runner I moved it to Build: D/P Remedy VoS Runner. I found the name to be chunky and bland, so I found something a little more compact. If you have any objections, simply undo it. --20pxGuildof 10:00, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :'ts ok. the name had just been changed by someone else, originally it was signet of silence runner. thanks for letting me know anyway--Morten 12:08, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Build: Team - Minion Factory Vanquishers I have changed the Minion Master's builds accordingly so now there is only one AotL MM and there is now a Jagged Bones MM and a OoU MM like you suggested. Just thought you should be updated. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 09:45, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :yeah thanks for updating ^_^ --Morten 12:01, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::No problem, and thanks for the suggestions. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 15:19, 18 July 2008 (EDT) RE: Your vote on Build:Team - Barrage/MoP Way Has been redone, please give more reasons of your vote in the future. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :I will check it out, although I think I've given plenty of good reasons for that vote.--Morten 14:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Meleemancer You said: :the real problem is: why necro primary? you have worse attributes, worse armor, no mysticism bonus,and when you could spec higher into scythe and earth prayers. it's just pointless. First, if you have a question, ask it on Discussion page. Rating isn't for asking. Worse attributes? lol Death magic shall be 12-14 to be effective. Show a dervish with 14 death magic. Earth Prayers is just good at 8. Look: regeneration@8regeneration@12See? It does not matter, al the same. Take the D/N: :Scythe mastery = 12 + X :Death Magic = 12 :Earth Prayers = 8?? That's nonsense. > Earth prayers = 3 (Useless) So N/D. Gelei 06:35, 22 August 2008 (EDT) cool down a bit,will ya. your build is not really YOUR build y'know. you should not submit one if you're not prepared to criticism. anyway the build isn't good at all and please note that while it is considered plite to discuss before voting, I am not REQUIRED to discuss with you before voting. close to no one does. Also your build got trashed in seconds to support my theory. rating isn't for asking? what in the world is that supposed to mean anyway? --Morten 07:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT)